Talk:Dialogue wheel (Dragon Age II)
I'm assuming the plan is to put the individual pictures and an explanation for each? Cause that'd be *fabulous*! Tivadar (talk) 14:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The hardest part for this I think is going to be the interpretation of the options. I'm still unsure what that purple diamond means :P --Davilimap (talk) 14:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll quote my self from the forum on this matter. So: -Olive Branch is extending an olive branch. -Halo is being saintly. -Laughing mask is being funny. -Diamond is being tough. -Gavel is being decisive. -The fist is being aggressive (and/or putting your fist down). -Spinning arrows are pivotal decisions. -Finally, the head is letting the party member(s) decide. I must say these symbols are remarkably appropriate. Bastian9 14:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm confusing here so it mean the very first dialogue of every act, for example, prologue, act1, act2 and so on, is the one that set the tone of Hawke, am I right? --Tarulamok (talk) 11:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That isn't what I got out of the diamond at all-- it seems more like 'charming' to me. I often get a less negative reaction to the diamond options than I do to the humor ones. I'll keep looking for this, but that is what I guessed from the start, and have seen nothing much to conflict with this theory. "Star" icon I'm not certain, but I think that your character class can also affect the chance of these options of appearing, especially for mages. I know that I've had a lot of mage-specific dialogue related to the star, though I'm not sure whether or not this is exclusively because of character class, or is a mixture of both my character class and my personality. Can anybody verify this? -- [[User:PwnzerfaustMonk|''' PwnzerfaustMonk ']] talk 03:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Have to say, I was guided more by the colours. I thought the olive branch was a feather, (soft approach, bit I didn't look that closely at the icon)). Mask and diamond were meaningless to me except they were a middle ground approach. Star and arrows...? Would it really kill the devs to offer some explanation *before* we play the game? Pretty sure the Star option appears for reasons other than Hawke's personality. It can appear in Wayward Son when talking to Feynriel's father if you are a mage, same thing during Enemies Among Us When talking to Idunna and a couple other spots, so class can have something to do with it. Also can appear in the Prologue, regardless of personality and class, when talking to Captain Ewald; If the guardsman you spoke to previously told you about people with business getting in (which I belive came up during one of the investigation options) you can bring it up again when talking to Ewald. All options to mention the Arishok during Shepherding Wolves has the same icon as well... In any case, it is pretty obvious it's not *just* Hawke's personality that makes these options show up, but also Hawke's class and previous coversations, and perhaps quests as well. Inquisition This page needs to be updated with information about the Inquisition dialogue wheel. OLIOSTER (talk) 02:58, February 24, 2015 (UTC) : An entirely new article just for the ''Inquisition wheel would be better in my opinion, since the two are so different from each other. -- 20:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC)